<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SkaterBoi by HXCV18390</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780521">SkaterBoi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HXCV18390/pseuds/HXCV18390'>HXCV18390</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, California, Drugs, M/M, Parties, Skateboarding, Skating, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HXCV18390/pseuds/HXCV18390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(CW: Drugs, Smoking, Alcohol, Juniors in HS/Underage) </p><p>Eijirou and Katsuki live in Southern California. Crushing and skater boys. Summer parties. Only young once moments, what could be so bad?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SkaterBoi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was kind of just a fic I came up with. Was craving a Skateboard AU, haven't seen much so jumping on that bandwagon lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hot as balls. Katsuki groaned as he rolled over, kicking away the black sheets on his bed. He could hear the god awful screech of his mother's voice downstairs. “Shut up!” The blonde yelled back, his volume even worse and more piercing. His voice cracking at the edges, just dark enough for someone being in his soon to be Junior year. Bakugo grabbed at his pillow, shoving it over his head. It was in the middle of August, loud cicadas buzzing at the heat. Still, no school to be bothered with. The sun was threatening to be at it’s most dangerous, at it’s hottest. Of course, he had the nice luxury of AC but he left his patio door open. The glass did a gross thing of shining orange light into his room. “Katsuki Bakugo get your ass out of bed right now or so help me! You’re not sleeping the day away!” His annoying hag of a mother reminded again, clearly making her way from the kitchen to the banister of the stairs. Katsuki could hear the obnoxious click of her heels on marble echo. </p><p>The teen was up late, on the phone with his best friend. Smoking out on the roof. The idiot was working a shift at his family restaurant, needing to close the old fashioned Italian place. He looked so stupid with his long dyed red hair up in a messy bun, dressed as a waiter. Apron, white button-up and black pants. Katsuki chewed on his black lip ring, clanging it against his teeth. Then another “You little shit!” Brought him back to reality. “Holy fuck you cow!” Bakugo screamed, dramatically flopping out of bed. Stumbling over his CD’s that littered his floor. “Stay the fuck downstairs!” He hollered, slamming the door shut in his bathroom. </p><p> They had a traditional California home. Mediterranean style, a bright yellow. White pillars upfront. Four bedrooms, all attached baths. A pool outback that Katsuki never used unless the fish he considered his best friend was over. </p><p>The blonde took a piss as he brushed his teeth. Spitting and looking at his messy bedhead. His hair was a big fluff, like a dandelion. Soft bangs and the back long, above the occipital bone on his neck. The one side covered have of his eye on the left side. Bakugo had the piercing, rinsing his mouth to clean it. He got it in his freshman year and said fuck it. Eijirou getting an eyebrow matching black stud. Both of them scaring the fuck out of their parents. Bakugo’s eyes were a bright hazelnut, so bright they looked red. </p><p>Katsuki run his fingers through his hand, moving the strands side to side to fluff out the cowlicks. Then opened his bathroom door, grabbing a pair of black jeans, kicking his patio door shut in the process. Watching out for the littered CD’s this time. He shoved on a skull tank top and was out of his room. </p><p> His mother was in the kitchen, papers scattered on the counter of floor plans. A Starbucks cup in her hand, a scowl on her face. Pretty similar to his own. His dad was far gone, already at work. “You’re a pain in my ass, you know that?” She said, her nails clicking on the marble under her hand without looking up. “I think this is your first time mentioning it,” Katsuki said sarcastically. “Are you going out?” She asked, finally lifting her head and looking at her son. Which was a very much print out of herself. Same fluffy hair, soft features but in a sharp pencil skirt. “Yep.” Katsuki popped the P, grabbing his board that hung by the door. “Kats. Please don’t leave that thing inside.” She said as she looked back down. He ignored her, it’ll get stolen otherwise. At least in his head. But no one would want the graffiti-covered, scratched up board. Katsuki shoved on some orange checkered vans, shoving his wallet in his pocket. Making sure he had his phone. “Tell Eijirou I said hi. He’s welcome to stay the night.” She smiled. Katsuki rolled his eyes, opening up the front door. “I’m leaving for work, come give me a-“ Before she finished, Katsuki was gone. Slamming the heavy white door behind him. </p><p>Katsuki shoved in some earphones, playing some Beethoven. Loud symphony blasted in his ears as he rode smoothly past their gate in zigzags. Holding onto the board as he jumped over the curb onto the hot pavement. He made his way to Eijirou’s place. </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The morning was hectic per usual. Eijirou woke up to one of his brothers jumping onto his stomach. The redhead groaned as he rolled away from the wind getting knocked out of him. His room was covered in posters, along with clothes littering his floor. </p><p>Hearing the loud laughter of his other sibling ring in his ears. “Guys.” He whined. “Really.” He huffed, slowly sitting up. Long red hair flowed off his shoulders and down his back. He heard his dad's feet patter on the hardwood floor of the hall. Passing by his doorway. White walls with drawings and painted handprints surrounding the walls. Along with many family pictures. Toys littering the floor that had to be there for a few days now. Leaning against the white baseboards.  “My little monkeys. Leave your brother alone.” He heard his father's thick accent say with a chuckle. The tall gruff man heading down the carped stairs. The devil’s that were considered his twin brothers rolled off the bed and bustled downstairs after their father. He knew for a fact, rightfully so his two older brothers were either sleeping or down at the restaurant to help open up. The cooks had to be already there. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. It blinked 8:55. Yep. </p><p>When Eijirou came downstairs, the kitchen was only half full. His father cooking breakfast as the twins hung off his legs. Eiji and Aki. Little demons. They had tanned skin like Eijirou. One with long black silky hair to the shoulders, the other a short cut. Eijirou was the only one with his special eyes. One a dark reddish-brown, the other an ocean blue. His father was originally from a small town in Italy, his mother Japan. It mixed well. </p><p>Eijirou was already dressed, ripped up long jean shorts and no top. It was hot. But he had the silver chain that he brought everywhere. The one his mother gave him when they lived in Japan. The small apartment was full of boys. Eijirou was the middle child. The twins, the youngest and his two older brothers. In total, Eiji, Aki, Kenji and Kane. Then Eijirou. Their mother died soon after she had the twins. She got sick.. She never recovered. Eijirou was fourteen at the time. </p><p>The redhead tied his hair up in a ponytail and grabbed his board at the banged-up white door. Crayon marks, black marks from kicks and slams. You named it. Eijirou had to kick one of Aki’s plastic trucks out of the way in the process with his converse. “I’m heading out. Gonna see Kats.” Eijirou said. His father lifting his head as he made pancakes. “Okay, mi amor. Don’t forget about your shift.” His father called as Eijirou was already out the door. </p><p>Katsuki was waiting by the end of the grass, leaning against the metal fence. “Hey Ei.” The blonde called, flopping his board down. The redhead grinned. “Hey dude.” He said happily as he jumped onto his board. “Park?” He called, already on the road. Katsuki gave a hum, quickly catching up to ride beside him down the steep hill.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>